


Pushed Through Another Door

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Felching, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got the refractory period of a seventeen-year-old," Rodney teased.  "You gonna come when I'm inside you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed Through Another Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fics4books. chaps1870 asked for: Kink, I like John/Rodney kink. Coming in pants is a fav but I'm flexible. Hope this suits!

John loved teasing Rodney. He loved the fact that Rodney couldn't hide the effect that he had on him, that he flushed and stammered when he got turned on, letting John know that it was working.

And when he finally suggested a private game of chess, he knew exactly what was going to happen, and he loved that too.

They stopped at Rodney's office to pick up the chess set, then headed to John's room, simply because it was a few feet closer to the transporter. As soon as the door slid shut behind John, Rodney dropped the chess set and slammed him back into the wall. "You make me crazy," he said, before diving in for a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue and no finesse.

John moaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Rodney's biceps and pulling him in tight. Rodney went willingly, sliding his knee between John's thighs, giving him something to rub against.

He arched his back, pushing the hard length of his cock into the firm muscle, and groaned at the sensation of material rubbing over the sensitive head. This was so good; he could come just like this, especially if Rodney kept talking.

Rodney almost seemed able to read his mind. "God, you're hot like this," Rodney said. "You want it so bad, don't you?" John moaned his agreement, hips working against Rodney. "You're going to come on my leg, aren't you?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah," John gasped out.

"Yeah, I thought so," Rodney said. "Gonna come right in your pants. Then you're going to take your clothes off and roll over for me. Let me fuck that hot ass of yours. You love it. Love feeling me split you open with my dick, love me coming inside you."

John groaned again. He did love it, loved... Veering away from that thought as too scary to think about, he focused on the sensation from his cock and balls. Rodney was tightening his leg, and it made him cry out. His balls were tightening, his nerves on fire as he got closer and closer.

Rodney yanked him in for a deep kiss, his knee pressing even more firmly against John's cock, and with a harsh shout he came, spilling wet and warm into his boxers. Rodney continued the kiss and the pressure for several seconds, right until John became too sensitive to tolerate it. When he reached down to push Rodney's leg away, Rodney smiled against his mouth. "Feel better?" he asked.

Still trying to catch his breath, John nodded. "Yeah. Christ, I needed that."

"I could tell." John noticed how tight Rodney's voice was, and pushed Rodney back a few inches, giving him just enough space to slide to his knees, his hands busy at Rodney's fly. He didn't bother to play around, just opening his pants and taking Rodney's cock into his mouth and sucking hard. Rodney moaned, putting his hands on the wall and looking down at John, who was looking back.

Rodney tasted of fresh sweat and need, and John swallowed the taste, _wanting_ it. He bobbed his head, never losing eye contact with Rodney. Rodney was leaking copiously, and he licked it away, tasting the bitter salt and wanting more.

When Rodney laced his fingers through John's hair, he moaned. Except that Rodney was using his grip to push him back, push him away, and he fought the pressure for a moment before giving up and letting go of Rodney's cock with a pop. "What?"

"You keep doing that and this is going to be over really fucking fast," Rodney said, blushing.

"So? I want to taste you," John said.

"I want your ass, that's the problem. So get up, get naked, and get on the bed, okay?"

John nodded, but when Rodney released his hair, he couldn't resist darting in for one more lick of the head. Rodney growled a little and directed a swat at the back of John's head, which he ducked. Scrambling to his feet, he stripped hurriedly, cursing at bootlaces that knotted at just the worst time. Just as he was about to resort to cutting them loose, a naked Rodney slid to his knees, batting away his hands. His clever fingers made short work of the knots, and John kicked off his boots, sliding his pants off to puddle on the floor.

Rodney stood again, shoving John towards the bed. He didn't give John a chance to climb on by himself, instead manhandling him into place, on his belly, knees pulled up to expose his ass.

Gathering in the pillow to give him something to hold on to, John took deep breaths as Rodney dug around in the nightstand drawer, looking for the lube. As soon as he had it in his hand, he climbed up on the bed, between John's legs. "Ready?"

"Beyond ready, Rodney. Give it to me already."

Rodney didn't hesitate, sliding a slick finger inside John and twisting it around. It felt weird, but this part always did, and John had to resist the urge to tell Rodney to stop. He knew if he just held out, it would get _really_ good.

When Rodney added a second finger, John had to pant through the stretch. Rodney rewarded him by finding his prostate and pressing into it, setting off sparks behind John's eyelids. He groaned and pushed back into Rodney's hand. As Rodney massaged his hot spot, John's cock started to lengthen and harden again, and when Rodney reached under him with his free hand to give it a rough stroke, he thrust forward into his hand.

Chuckling, Rodney managed to match rhythms between his hands, giving John so much pleasure that his eyes threatened to roll back in their sockets. "You've got the refractory period of a seventeen-year-old," Rodney teased. "You gonna come when I'm inside you?"

"Uh, huh," John answered.

Except that both of Rodney's hands disappeared, leaving John to hump empty air as his cock demanded stimulation that he wasn't getting. Rodney slapped his ass hard enough to make the sound ring through the room. "Hold still," he ordered.

John whimpered but stopped moving, and then the broad head of Rodney's cock was pressing against his hole, pushing firmly, and he had to take in a whooping breath and let it out slowly as Rodney pushed inside in one stroke.

The stretch was painful, and he whimpered. Rodney ignored it, stopping only when his balls were pressed against John's ass. Then he rubbed a soothing hand over John's back as he gave John a chance to relax into it.

When the burn faded to something barely noticeable, John said, "Okay, move already," and rocked his hips a little. Rodney didn't have to be told twice, fucking into John with long powerful strokes that pressed on his prostate every time.

It was nowhere near hard enough or fast enough to make John come, and John swore to himself. Rodney could fuck at this pace for hours, it seemed like, and all John could do was lie there and take it. He knew from experience that begging would only cause Rodney to slow down, and right now he didn't think he could take it without exploding.

He tried to slip a hand underneath himself to jerk his cock, only to have it slapped away by Rodney. "I'm not ready for you to come yet," he said.

John moaned in frustration, and Rodney ran a soothing hand over his back. Shortening his strokes, Rodney pressed the head of his cock right where John needed it most, making him jerk and cry out.

Rodney continued to slide in and out at a leisurely pace, until John was squirming and pushing back onto his dick, trying to take more, deeper, faster, anything. He was lost inside his own head, truly thinking with his balls, which were demanding that he come and soon.

Finally, _finally_ , Rodney gave a moan of his own and started to slam into John, hard and fast and, _oh god_ , right there. All John needed was a little more, just a little more...

When Rodney slammed in hard and froze. John could feel the heat from Rodney's orgasm, and he whimpered in need. "Please," he begged. "So close."

Rodney slipped out of him, and John cried out at the sensation. He was so sensitive, so open from being fucked, and he needed so badly. He was begging without being aware of the words, only aware that he needed it.

He felt Rodney's large hands on his cheeks, pulling him wide. "I can see my come leaking out of you," Rodney said, and John moaned. "I've got you." At the first touch of Rodney's tongue to his hole, he shouted.

Part of John wanted to demand that Rodney stop, that it was dirty and nasty. The other part simply hoped he wouldn't, because the soft touch sliding into him was pushing him in ways that he never expected.

His balls drew up tight against his body, signaling how close he was, and Rodney hummed in contentment, the vibrations slamming through John. One of his wonderful, talented hands left John's ass, and slid around his hip to wrap around his cock, giving him a place to thrust.

John's orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave. He was vaguely aware that he was crying out, that he was shuddering and coming apart under Rodney's tongue and hands, but he didn't care. All that mattered was giving it up.

When his orgasm released its hold on him, John collapsed flat on the bed, barely noticing that he almost kicked Rodney. Rodney didn't care either, apparently, if the way that he crawled up the bed to curl next to John was any indication.

Aftershocks continued to rush through him, making John shake and shudder. Rodney soothed him with a hand on his hip and soft words as John tried to find all of his pieces in order to put them back together. Finally, he felt able to open his eyes, to look at Rodney.

"You okay?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah. That was... intense," John said.

Rodney nodded, his thumb making soothing passes over the jut of John's hip. "Yeah."

John couldn't help the smile. "So how long till I can do it to you?"

Rodney laughed.


End file.
